Promises Are Made to be Broken
by karusenshi
Summary: I know that he would not want me to be like this - to sulk in my bedroom, shedding silent tears for hours. But I cannot help myself. My hero would want me to be happy, but I cannot even bring myself to try. What is happiness without him? Zelink.


**(A/N): My second fanfic! This is a huge jump from my first, lovey dovey fluff to tragedy and angst. I hope I'm doing this right! My dear friend lollipopdiego (go read her stories btw) helped me edit this since I am such a beginner when it comes to writing.**

** She also helped me edit "Under A Starry Sky" so big creds to her :D Well, sit back and enjoy my first attempt at angst *runs to a corner to hide from everyone in embarrassment***

**Please Read and Review! :D**

Promises are Made to be Broken

By: Karusenshi

Even as I sit on my solid gold throne, ruling over the prosperous land of Hyrule as Queen, I am not happy. I can only think of him. He is the fire that will warm my frozen heart. My knight in shining armour.

_My hero._

But my hero is long gone. Death had ripped him from my weak and useless hands two years ago. He was a victim of war. Every day, I read that fateful letter that was sent to me announcing his unjust demise. And every night, I fall into a fitful slumber. I am always hoping that when I wake, his death will only be a shadow of a terrifying nightmare. I would wake up and find myself in his sheltering arms and he would lay upon me a kiss to ease my mind.

Every morning, my hopes suffocate to reality. The massive hole in my heart drags me down and crushes my spirit. I constantly feel like there are weights tied around my neck, drowning me in a sea of despair.

I am now but a shadow of my former self. My shining violet eyes have lost its lustre. They are sunken into my colourless, porcelain face. My skin is now so pale it is almost white. I yearn for the outside world no longer. I can feel myself deteriorating, my soul is slowly dying. Without my hero's love and care, I have become numb to everyone and everything.

I know that he would not want me to be like this - to sulk in my bedroom, shedding silent tears for hours. But I cannot help myself. My hero would want me to be happy, but I cannot even bring myself to try. What is happiness without him?

I still do my royal duties to the best of my abilities, but I no longer radiate with health and happiness. On the rare days that I smile, it is a small, broken smile. No longer the wide grin that shows off my pearly white teeth.

He made so many commitments to me. To take me away from the confines of the palace and bring me on his journeys. I was to meet his dear friends and see the kingdom with my own eyes.

I did not get to leave the castle and join him on his adventures. I did not get to see my vast empire with my own eyes. I did meet his friends though. I met them at his funeral.

I remember when he got down on one knee and pulled out an elegant yet simple ring. He promised we would wed as soon as he came back from the war against Brinson. I had waited as many suns rose and set. One day, six months after my hero had left to fight, a massive amount of letters arrived. They all announced the deaths of many of the soldiers.

One of those letters had been hand delivered by my personal maid. There was sorrow in her eyes and I did not know why. She had read the letter though, and she was preparing for my reaction. She had handed me the tattered parchment hesitantly and I recall being so confused.

As my eyes scanned the weather worn letter, my already pale skin turned ten shades whiter and I started to scream. I screamed in anguish at the loss of my beloved and I had screamed in anger because the goddesses had taken my hero. My tears did not stop for hours as I mourned.

My life has now become a monotonous chore. It is a challenge to wake up without him next to me. There are many days where I just want to give up and lie there forever until death carries me away so that I can stand next to my love once more. I keep going however, because I cannot bear to take my own life. I live in eternal emotional torture but it is a small comfort to know that he is still watching over me.

I still remember every single one of his many promises. Like his promise to take me riding across Hyrule field, where we would gallop across the rolling grass on his trusty mare, Epona, with my arms around his waist and my head resting on his broad shoulders. Together we would laugh as hands intertwined.

We were supposed to picnic on the edge of Zora's Domain beside a huge, rushing waterfall and watch the as the Zoras danced gracefully in the water. He had even tried to learn a few things from the castle cooks so that he could prepare the lunch himself.

I recall his promise to take me to his small village, where he had grown up surrounded by people who loved him as much as I. He had talked endlessly of his mentor, Rusl and the village children who looked up to him constantly. The one he had talked about most was his childhood friend, Ilia.

He had been so excited to show me once the war ended. Letters had been sent, telling the village he would come back and show me where he had grown up. The people of Ordon had been equally as excited. Never had they ever had the chance to meet royalty in the tiny rural community. After he had been killed, it broke my heart countless times as I wrote the letter stating that he would never return.

I remember his vow to love me forever, and one of his biggest commitments - his pledge to never break a promise.

I am not angry with him for leaving so suddenly. It was the will of the goddesses to reward the hero in heaven at such a young age. I am not angry that he broke all of his promises when he died. I am simply going to live with sadness, but without regret. Even though I will never be truly content as long as I live, it soothes my soul to know that I will meet my hero again one day.

He broke many promises, but alas, promises are made to be broken.


End file.
